


Spies (They're Going to Catch Us Where We Sleep)

by sarcasmandmeatguy (cassbuttandsquirrel)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Assassination attempts, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassbuttandsquirrel/pseuds/sarcasmandmeatguy
Summary: It only takes a year after Zuko's coronation for the rebellions to subside, and the Gaang disperses to their own responsibilities and adventures.Five years later, at the brink of a long-awaited alliance, the insurgents are back and Zuko's life tumbles into chaos and danger. Definitely not the reunion the friends had been hoping for, but could some good come from the betrayal of the firelord's closest advisors?[If "good" is bodyguard!Sokka then YES, ABSOLUTELY][NB: author has no knowledge of the comics or LoK so all canon-compliance ends after the last episode of ATLA that aired]





	1. Prologue: Fiery Council

**Author's Note:**

> the title of this work is taken from the song "Spies" by Coldplay (lyrics in endnote) and some of the tone of this fic is heavily inspired by this song as well, so feel free to check it out! 
> 
> I didn't want to go too psychological in this fic since I have no time and not enough emotional energy so this will be on the lighter side, but not all fluff. 
> 
> I will update tags as I go and change the rating if needed. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or the ATLA world/setting. All rights to Bryke as this is a transformative work. I also do not own the lyrics to "Spies" all rights to Coldplay
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

“It has been _six months_!” Zuko slams his fist down on the table, nearly shaking with frustration. 

“Five and a half” snaps back the woman across from him. She stands to mirror his stance, palms planted firmly against the oak with her face set in a similar scowl. “And,” she continues, “there are _still_ insurgent sects in the lower town. You know this!!” 

The fire lord slowly sits, but his face is still stony and his eyes glow dangerously. “They can think what they want. I will not be my father. Until they harm someone, they can do what they please.”

The woman seems only more incensed, leaning further over the table, nails digging into the veneer. “Until they harm someone?!?” The other councils at the table mutter amongst themselves nervously. She breathes in deeply, “With all due respect, _Fire Lord_ ,” her tone contradicts her words, “their entire purpose is to harm _you_.” Zuko’s eyes flash but he remains impossibly still. The woman shakes a cautionary hand off her arm and continues, her words biting. “If you think your life is worth so little, Zuko --” 

With unexpected quickness the fire lord is on his feet. “Enough.” His voice rings sharp against the stone walls of the hall and the blazing fire behind him seems to dim under its authority. The woman blanches. “I will not ask any more of you. Leave.” 

He motions for the table to be taken away as the members of the council gather themselves, only glances exchanged between them. Fire Nation guards flank the outspoken woman, and her shoulders fall, but she reluctantly follows the rest of the group towards the open door. 

Zuko waves the remaining sentries away from his throne, until only the slow moving woman and her company are left - the guards clearly becoming impatient. He broods silently, waiting until she is a step from the hallway before calling:

“Wait. You can go, leave her here with me.” The guards stop, but if they are surprised they do not show it. 

By the time the woman walks back towards the dais, Zuko has heaved himself out of the throne and sits tiredly on the steps.All the fight that previously filled him has left with a gust of air as he rubs a hand over his face. She bows simply, her green robes shifting and flaring as she moves, but he shakes his head and pats the step next to him. She sits, tilted to face him, watching as he pulls his hair piece out and massages the back of his head. 

“Look,” her voice is soft and earnest, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have gone off on you like that, but-”

He interrupts her by pulling a parchment from his tunic wordlessly. She takes the proffered scroll and reads it. 

“Zuko, what is this?”

“I want you to go back to the Southern Water Tribe, Suki.”

“What?” she repeats, “Now is not the time -”

“It is.” he lifts his shoulders in a shrug. “You’ve been here over a year, Suki, and you deserve some time away from the palace. I’m sure there are other places you’d like to be.” If Suki notices her friend’s slight emphasis on other she ignores it. “And, like I said, its been 6 months since the last assassination attempt. I trust the guards I have here, and I know more than half by name.” Suki is still frowning. “I will be safe, I think the worst of it is over.”

“I don’t like it.” Suki speaks plainly. “But you do make a good point.”

“Good!” Zuko’s small smile is all relief. “And I’m sure Sokka misses you.”  
Suki is silent and the air dampens. Zuko begins to feel awkward and casts desperately around for something to say. “I would, if I were him?” he tries, glancing at his friend through the corner of his eyes, but as soon as it leaves his mouth it seems too genuine and at the same time not genuine enough. 

She lets out a weak laugh, “Don’t bother, you were literally _just_ trying to get rid of me.” Suki’s elbow is still sharp enough to dig into his side, despite their multiple layers. 

Zuko smiles back, “Well like my uncle always said there’s such a thing as too much of a good thing.”

Suki laughs for real, “I don’t think that is how that goes.” 

Zuko shrugs, still amused and glad he could lift the woman’s unexpected sour mood. They sit in silence for a bit longer, until Zuko began to feel uncomfortable again.

“Look, I know you don’t want to ask, so I’ll just tell you: Sokka and I aren’t like that anymore.” She raises her hand when she sees the pity in Zuko’s eyes. ”It’s fine,” she says, “it's been a while. And it was mutual anyways. Capital Island and the South Pole aren’t exactly neighbours, and without a flying bison we made a heck of a long distance relationship.” She looks up to see the guilt on the Fire Lord’s face. “And don’t even think that it was your fault. If it was meant to work, it would’ve. And besides,” she pauses to look Zuko directly in the eye, “now I get to shop local.” she draws out her final words, waggling her eyebrows as Zuko rolls his eyes in response, suppressing a grin. 

“Good luck with that,” he jibes dryly, standing and offering his hand to his friend. 

“Thank-you ever-so-much my lord” she mocks and sticks her tongue out. 

“It’s a good thing you and Sokka broke things off,” Zuko says bluntly and Suki is taken aback, “his terrible sense of humor is ruining you.” She bursts out laughing, while Zuko keeps a straight face to get out his next words, “Any longer and the effects would have been irreversible.” They laugh the length of the room, and Zuko takes the time to revel in the warmth of their friendship. As they reach the door, Zuko glances back at the scroll left on the steps, meant to release Suki from her duty. Suki sobers. He worries his bottom lip before making up his mind. 

“I hear Kyoshi Island is beautiful this time of year.”  


The smile Suki gives him is brilliant. 

“It is. It really, really is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics:
> 
>  
> 
> _I awake to find no peace of mind_  
>  _I said how do you live as a fugitive_  
>  _Down here where I cannot see so clear_  
>  _I said, what do I know_  
>  _Show me the right way to go_
> 
>  
> 
> _And the spies came out of the water_  
>  _But you're feeling so bad 'cause you know_  
>  _But the spies hide out in every corner_  
>  _But you can't touch them no, 'cause they're all spies_  
>  _They're all spies_
> 
>  
> 
> _I awake to see that no one is free_  
>  _We're all fugitives_  
>  _Look at the way we live_  
>  _Down here, I cannot sleep from fear no_  
>  _I said, which way do I turn_  
>  _Oh I forget everything I learn_
> 
>  
> 
> _And the spies came out of the water_  
>  _But you're feeling so bad 'cause you know_  
>  _The spies hide out in every corner_  
>  _But you can't touch them no_  
>  _'Cause they're all spies_  
>  _They're all spies_
> 
>  
> 
> _And if we all hide here_  
>  _They're going to find us_  
>  _And if we don't hide now_  
>  __  
>  **They're going to catch us where we sleep**  
>   
>  _And if we don't hide here_  
>  _They're going to find us_
> 
>  
> 
> _And spies came out of the water_  
>  _But you're feeling so good 'cause you know_  
>  _Though spies hide out in every corner_  
>  _They can't touch you no_  
>  _'Cause they're just spies_  
>  _They're just spies (4x)_


	2. Friends and Enemies

Zuko was awake. Not the drowsy awakeness that accompanies a too-deep sleep, but the alert awakeness, the kind that grips the stomach with icy fingers and blows cold breath against the neck. He had but a sliver of a moment to wonder the cause, before he heard the unmistakable _shik_ of a blade being unsheathed. Immediately his eyes flew open, unseeing in the darkness of his chambers and he flung himself in what he hoped was the opposite direction of the sound. He hit something warm and solid, a muffled cry reaching his ears before he scrambled blindly towards the wall, hoping to have the advantage of a solid barrier at his back.  


It worked and he pulled himself up, flush against the stone. Closing his eyes preemptively, he let fire breathe from his hands, using the white flash to disorient his attackers. This too was successful, and squinting past the light he could see seven figures, all masked and heavily dressed to disguise their movements and identities. Silver blades glinted in the light - he counted 14 all together, two curved swords for each opponent. He set to work without hesitation, ropes of fire burning across the room, sucking oxygen greedily from the lungs of those close enough to the blast. Using the flames as cover he wove his way across the room where a ceremonial blade hung above the cold hearth. Ripping it from its place, gold brackets clattering against the slatted floor, he turned again to face the intruders. 

“Thought I’d even the odds,” he grit out through bared teeth, hoping to hear the voice of one of the people in return, but they remained infuriatingly silent. Two stepped into aggressive fire forms and the other four lifted their blades. One seemed to have disappeared and worry gnawed at Zuko’s gut. Their disappearance could mean anything: they went to gather reinforcements, they ran off out of cowardice, but most worrying was that they fled to protect their identity. The heat of flames advancing toward him drew his mind away from his anxieties, and he twisted to the side in avoidance. The heavy robes worked to his advantage, hindering the movements of his opponents and he was able to use the butt of his sword to knock the first firebender unconscious and block a swing from one of the fireless attackers. He ducked behind the figure as the other firebender shot flame toward him, catching instead on the cloaks of his impromptu shield. The scream from above him sounded distinctly male, and has he struggled to remove his robes, Zuko recognized his face in the flickering glow of the fire. Nausea rolled in his stomach. It was Osekitan, hired nearly five years ago by Ty Lee before the Kyoshi Warriors had departed entirely. One of his personal guards. There was a flash of fear in Osekitan’s eyes as he saw the fire lord's realisation, but they hardened just as quickly, and Zuko’s blade came up on instinct before the man could deal a devastating blow, deflecting it hard against his side. Pain blossomed against his ribs. 

After that it was a blur, the face of every enemy revealed to be someone he knew. People he had known for years. People he had considered friends. Mitsuko had asked him to teach her daughter firebending two weeks ago. Hideki’s sister just had twins and she was suffering from birthing sickness. 

Using the chi-blocking method that Ty Lee had taught him, along with some more physical methods of persuasion, Zuko unarmed his attackers. He systematically backed the conscious ones into a closet and dragged the unconscious ones across the smouldering floor to join them. As soon as the doors were locked, he pulled on a robe and slipped from his room as quietly as he could, perturbed that the disturbance in the room had not brought any allies to help him. Keeping to the shadows he made his way quickly to his uncle’s rooms, ignoring the twinge in his side and the warm liquid dripping from his elbow. He briefly gave thanks for Iroh’s undying paranoia as he edged down the private passageway that his uncle used to sneak questionable company in and out of his quarters, since there was no doubt sentries at his official door. 

As soon as he reached the mismatched stonework he leaned heavily against it, stumbling into the dim brightness of Uncle Iroh’s rooms. Zuko had a moment to register his uncle propped up on pillows drinking a fine cup of jasmine tea before he tripped over his own feet and into darkness.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning found Zuko back in his own bed, burnt bed curtains hanging in tatters and tapestries singed along the wall. His ribs were wrapped expertly but still ached when he moved and there was a white bandage tight against his upper arm. He groaned as he sat up, feeling exhaustion weigh down his bones as much as his tender muscles. He eased himself to the edge of the mattress, letting his feet slide against the chilled floor now crisscrossed with scorch marks. 

"Well, Prince Zuko," Uncle Iroh passed Zuko a steaming mug from his cross-legged position on one of the royal cushions, "first assassination in five years. I'm proud of you." 

"It's been Fire Lord Zuko for six years," Zuko pointed out tiredly his voice rough, "but thank-you." 

"Ah," Iroh waved his comment away, "Your life has to be threatened at least every six months if you want that title." 

Zuko sipped his tea in silence, refusing to give his daft uncle the satisfaction of a smile. 

"Was it actually like that? With," he paused, "Ozai?" 

Iroh hummed wisely, "And your grandfather as well. I heard Sozin considered assassination attempts to be part of his bedtime routine." 

Zuko huffed, squinting out the open balcony at the rising sun. Eventually he passed his cup down for a refill and the two spent a quiet hour as the shadows shortened behind their backs. 

"The Avatar is here." Iroh's voice pushed Zuko out of his introspection. 

"What?" He cried, "Why didn't you tell me at once?" 

"Well," his uncle let slip a mischevious smile, "we were having such a nice time, I thought that -" 

Zuko stood, warring with affection and frustration. "You are an idiot, uncle." He strode as quickly as he could toward the door. "And," he called out pointedly, "you smell terrible." 

Iroh smiled into his tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Gaang will arrive next chapter - yay! 
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!!


	3. The First Arrivals

Zuko cursed at the steps of the dais as he made his way stiffly up them. A guard stepped forward to help him, but a glare from the fire lord sent him scuttling back to his station, slightly paler than before, much to Zuko’s satisfaction. The nurse had assured him that his ribs were just bruised, so there was no need for everyone to fuss as though he were some pathetic invalid. Zuko whispered some more creative phrases under his breath. None of the guards in the throne room were wearing helmets, a change Zuko could only assume was due to Iroh, each face easily identified. He begrudgingly reminded himself to thank his uncle and began swearing at more than just the inconvenient steps.

When he reached the throne and lowered himself into it, Zuko wondered briefly about the patience of his friends. Surely a mere 5 years ago, they would have simply burst into the throne room, or even his private chambers, without any thought of decorum. And yet, here they were, waiting to be formally introduced into his presence. Stranger still was the fact that he did not feel slighted in the least by their actions or lack thereof. Instead he felt comforted that they trusted he would be safe and invite them in when he was ready. (He had been ready more than an hour ago, but that was really a bit of a moot point.) They had grown up, he realised, somewhere in the years they had changed, and it wasn’t necessarily for the worst.

Eager to see his friends, he nodded to the sentry nearest him, who turned to the rest of the mainly empty hall:

“The Avatar Aang and his betrothed, Katara of the Water Tribe.”

The ornate doors opened slowly, but the pair stepped in quicker than was considered proper. _Ah, never mind then._ Aang’s face was leaner than the last time Zuko had seen it, set in a respectful expression, but his eyes were alight with concern and wariness as he snuck glances at the red-robed sentries as they strode toward the throne. Katara, slightly taller than Zuko remembered, but face as readable as ever, looked very much like she wished she had blasted open the doors when they had arrived. Her unmistakable blue eyes bright with protective fierceness, and her two-handed grip on Aang’s arm explained their too-quick pace as she forced her fiancé to add an extra step to one of hers. The avatar’s eyes were beginning to tighten from the pressure of the waterbender’s grip and Zuko did his best to hide his unexpected laughter behind a light cough.

The two continued their struggle, Aang trying to slow Katara down, and Katara trying to speed Aang up, until Zuko decided to let them out of their misery before one of them snapped.

He stepped down from his throne, casting aside formality, and strode to meet them. Though he was still sore, he was strengthened by his friend’s company, and the distance between them seemed half of what it was when he first arrived.

With five paces between them, Aang and Katara bowed deeply, Aang still moving his head back and forth to watch for any threats.

“Avatar Aang,” Zuko bowed just as deeply, ignoring the twinge in his side, “Lady Katara.”

As soon as they had straightened, Zuko gestured and the guards filed out, closing the large doors behind them. As soon as they were out of sight, Katara lept from Aang’s side to give Zuko a hug that was surprisingly gentle. Aang rubbed his arm ruefully and shared a smile with his friend.

“I’m so glad you’re okay!” Katara’s voice was loud in Zuko’s ear, but she pulled back quickly to flit her hands over his bandaged arm. Zuko patiently let her, until she started to try rucking up his tunic to take a look at his ribs and he swatted her hands away saying her name in exasperation. “As, you can see, _mom_ , I’m fine.” He ribbed her gently and she placed her hands over his heart and took a breath. “I know. Aang says I worry too much.” Zuko raises his eyebrows at the avatar who mirrors his expression, eyes sparkling. Zuko only hummed in response, echoing Uncle Iroh, and it prompted a laugh from the woman in front of him and she backed away. 

Aang stepped into his personal space for a quick hug as well. 

“Thanks for seeing us,” the avatar said simply and Zuko rolled his eyes. 

“I would have seen you earlier, but my uncle didn’t say you were here until a half-hour ago. When did you arrive?”

They fill the air with pleasantries before Zuko suggests tea. Aang leads the way to the gardens, arguing that an open space is advantageous to detecting and neutralizing threats to the fire lord. Zuko and Katara share a glance at Aang’s wording. 

“Spending time with Sokka?” Zuko questioned.

She laughed nodding. “He just got back a couple of days ago. He talked to my family.” She touched the new pendant on her mother’s engagement necklace.

“Congratulations by the way.” 

“Thanks,” Katara’s cheeks were rosy, “we wrote you a letter to let you know, but I guess it’s still on it’s way. We didn’t expect to see you again so soon.” She gave a weak laugh. 

“Well I’m glad!” Zuko cringed as soon as the words left his mouth, “I mean, obviously not the circumstances, but-” 

Katara patted his arm. “We’re all going to be back together again,” she smiled. 

“What do you mean all?”

She looked surprised as they stepped into the sun, “Didn’t Iroh tell you?”

“Clearly he did not.” Zuko thought he should keep a tally of how many times a day he cursed his uncle’s name, just so he could tell the old man how much of his daily energy he took up.

“Toph, Suki and Sokka are all on their way! Mai and Ty Lee are planning to come by too, but they have some business to finish up on the Islands before they leave.”

“Really, Katara, this is too much -” 

“Balderdash,” Aang cut in, with such authority that both Zuko and Katara snapped their mouths shut. He shrugged at the twin judgmental glances from the benders and promptly sat down beneath the nearest tree. “Here.” he pronounced proudly.

Zuko grumbled for show as he sat, but Aang had chosen a wonderful spot, even with a good view of the turtleduck pond in the distance. Katara stepped beyond them for a moment to request tea from a nearby servant. 

When she took her place beside Aang her face was bright. “They’ll bring us tea when it’s ready and friends when they arrive!”

Zuko frowned, visions of Toph, Suki and Sokka being murdered by traitorous guards flashing before his eyes. He shook his head to clear it. _Balderdash_ , he borrowed Aang’s word with wry humour, of all the people to worry about, it was certainly not those three. He knew from experience what a formidable team they could make.

Instead he asked Aang about the whereabouts of Momo and the avatar’s animated tales of Momo and Appa kept the three of them occupied well after the arrival of tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Kudo = 1 extra handful of berries for Momo  
> 1 Comment = 1 extra bale of hay for Appa
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Sun in the Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank-you SO MUCH for your support!!! It has totally blown me away. All the kudos and your positive comments have made my days brighter and I appreciate you all taking the time to do so! 
> 
> This chapter gave me a lot of trouble - Sokka arriving is kinda super integral to the story so I got a major case of cold feet - so I apologize if its a bit awkward (but lets be real here... both our boys are awkward lol) and less polished than the previous chapters.  
> The next chapter is already in the works (and I'm feeling good about it) so that should arrive in the next two weeks or so.  
> Either way, please forgive me for any spelling/grammar mistakes (I've been struggling with tense as I'm sure you can tell) and give me some feedback if you feel as if its awful.  
> If you'd like to have any input on the story itself you can follow my [ tumblr ](https://www.lovafangirl.tumblr.com)(sometimes I post ideas about this fic for feedback, but tbh a lot of it is just yelling at my fickle muse).  
> ENJOY!!

Toph was the first of the remaining three to signal her arrival by sending Aang directly into the overhanging branches of the tree, a block of earth standing where he sat moments before. Unfortunately this did nothing to soothe Katara’s general anxiety and she let forth a screech that scattered turtleducks and butterflybirds alike. 

Much to Zuko’s chagrin, guards flooded into the courtyard and Katara stood in front of him water dancing at her fingertips as Aang gracefully detangled himself from the tree and helped her stare down the newcomers. 

As he waved away the concerned sentries Toph swung wide to punch him on the arm. To his answering yelp of pain she grinned. 

“Nice to hear you’re still alive, Flame Guy.” 

“It’s _Fire Lord_ ” Zuko doesn’t try to hide his petulance. 

“Whatever,” she responded, still smiling. 

Turning to the other two, she greeted then similarly and comments on Katara’s new engagement necklace. 

“It vibrates at a different frequency than the previous pendant,” she explained to their amazed questions, “and anyways, you too have known each other for a long time...” She trailed off, shrugging. 

“That’s true,” Katara laughed again, “it’s been, what, six years?” Aang slung his arm across her shoulder and they lean comfortably against each other.

Toph squints, “I dunno, I’d say closer to three.”

Everyone stared at her, and then exchanged glances between themselves ranging from panicked to confused. 

Toph looked suspiciously mischievous when she clarifies: “Well, three years since you’ve _known_ each other.” 

Immediately Katara’s face was bright red and Aang’s arm disappeared from her shoulders. 

“How on earth -” Aang stopped, gaping, having run out of words. 

Toph began laughing maniacally, holding her side and reaching toward Zuko for support. “No idea” she gasped out when she could, “but you just told me.”

“Toph!” Katara scolded, but they all knew it was an empty reprimand, since her face was still scarlet and Aang was grinning like an idiot. 

Once Toph was finally breathing normally, they fell back into conversation - this time about Toph’s journey from Ba Sing Se and news from the city. Toph even had a letter from Bumi, miraculously still living, which she gave to Aang. 

Aang was beginning to regale them with more tales of a young Bumi, when there was a sudden commotion at the entrance to the garden. Immediately all four were on their feet, Zuko a little slower because he stupidly tried to push himself up with his injured arm. 

A figure stumbled past the garden gate, off balance and swearing. Her slim frame and short hair were all too familiar. 

“Suki!” Despite the softness of Zuko’s voice, her name still carried across the grass between them, and she looked up to wave briefly in their direction. 

“Oh sure, _Suki_ ,” Toph grumbled behind him, but Zuko didn’t feel too guilty, since his arm still throbbed faintly from Toph’s greeting. 

Suki turned away from them, clearly communicating to someone unseen behind the tall privacy hedge. There was a thud and Suki threw her hands into the air in what the group guessed was frustration. The figure finally came into view, tripping over nothing and knocking the Kyoshi warrior over again in the process. Suki’s loud curse elicited laughter from Toph, and multiple apologies from the man scrambling to help her upright. Sokka stood significantly taller than Suki, and as much as Zuko wracked his brain he couldn’t remember if this had always been the case. 

Much like Aang, Sokka’s face had narrowed in the years since Sozin’s comet. It was set in a serious expression as he ducked under a low-hanging cherry branch and long strands of hair slipped from his shoulder before he straightened again, and for a moment Zuko thought that he’s unrecognizable. But whatever youthfulness seems to have disappeared with the time, immediately reappeared as his face splits into a huge grin, all teeth and stretched thin lips when he caught sight of them. Zuko felt unexpectedly warm as everyone greets each other, glad that the sun remained blessedly uncovered by clouds. 

Sokka joked and chatted with everyone arriving in front of Zuko last. The strength of the sun intensified as Sokka pulled him into a long armed hug, and Zuko felt the anxiety in his stomach dim for a moment as his entire body warmed. For some reason Zuko seemed to have lost his tongue, and if he had hoped that Sokka’s endless stream of words would provide him with an easy distraction, he was unfortunately mistaken. Instead the water tribe man squeezed his shoulder with a warm palm and gave him a soft “Hey.” 

Zuko scowled before he could stop himself. What the ever-living Agni was he supposed to do with that. 

Sokka blinked and dropped his hand back to his side, stepping away awkwardly. 

“We need more tea!” The words come out of his mouth too loudly and for a moment he wished he could swap bending with Toph so that he could bury himself right then and there. He closed his eyes, focussing on the heat of the sun, and controlling his breathing.

Zuko spends such a long time cursing his own idiocy that he doesn't realise everyone is staring at him until Suki tapped his leg. Five faces looked expectantly at him from the ground - they had all formed a circle on the grass and waited for him to join them. Instead he drops where he stands fitting into the space between Sokka and Suki. As he arranged himself comfortably in the sun he caught sight of Toph's face, which was turned toward him with a sort of knowing look. He glared at her, before realising that she had no idea. 

“I'm glaring at you,” he explained petulantly. She grinned in response.

“Glare all you want Sparky. I couldn't care less.” 

He bared his teeth in good-natured annoyance. 

“Alright, you two.” Sokka waved his hand between the two of them. “We've got serious business to discuss here.” his gaze landed heavily on the fire lord. That look was back on Sokka's face and Zuko decides he doesn't like it at all. All the smiles disappeared around the circle of friends. He wished Sokka and Suki could have taken longer to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> The next will be up soon (I've got about 600 words down and most of my chapters stay around 1k so you can do the math).  
> Let me know what you think!  
> Thanks so much!


	5. A Circle of Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First: THANK-YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!! I've been getting email after email about kudo notifications but I didn't see the full number until this morning and I am blown away. I'm so glad you are all enjoying this fic!!  
> Second: I have no excuse, but I will say that grad school immediately kicked my butt as soon as I began to feel confident about this story. Either way, here is the next chapter, but I make no promises as to when chapter six will arrive. My muse is a notoriously fickle bitch so we'll see what I can wrangle out of her.

When they finished the final sips of tea and talk inevitably turned back to the reason for their reunion, Zuko made a point to thank Suki for her foundational work years ago.

“Without your warriors, I doubt I would have lasted a week past my coronation!” He smiled warmly at her.

“It's true,” Suki agreed bluntly. “But you've done not so bad yourself.”

Zuko shrugged. “We just implemented the strategies you suggested.”

“Do you know how these people were able to infiltrate your guard?” This was Aang’s question.

Zuko shifted uncomfortably, both from the topic and the stiffness sinking into his strained muscles. “I can’t say for certain, but it looks as though they have roots in some rebel groups in the lower town.”

Suki cleared her throat softly. “I hate to say it,” she started in a tone that implied the exact opposite, “but I told you so.”

Zuko knew this was coming but he had to stifle a surge of bitterness anyway. “Yeah. _five fucking years ago_.” He tried to keep the acid out of his voice, but by the way Suki’s eyes tightened he knew his effort wasn’t wholly successful.

“Look -” Katara quickly inserted herself into the conversation, always the peacemaker, “I’m sure decisions could have been made differently all those years ago, but we need to focus on _now_.”

“Well, I know that one of them has been with us since my coronation - Osekitan.”

Suki nodded solemnly. “That name sounds familiar. Ty Lee suggested him, didn’t she?”

“Yes. I’m not sure if he has always been working for the Voiceless Flame or if he was brought into the movement while in the palace.”

“If he was part of the brotherhood to begin with, that could explain the recruitment of the other spies.” This was from Sokka, who was leaning forward, elbows braced on his crossed legs. Zuko turned to look at him. Instead of focusing on his words like he had intended, Zuko was sidetracked by a small bead of sweat that was travelling down the side of his friend’s face, its gleaming path highlighting his dark skin. It looked… nice, Zuko realised. Did sweat look nice on other people too? He frowned, again, unconsciously. Why had he never noticed this? He blinked and realised that Sokka was waiting for some sort of response.

He cleared his throat. “Ah, yes,” he turned back to the group, “that does make sense.”

“Did you recognise any of the other bastards?” Toph doesn’t bother to disguise her disgust.

“All of them,” Zuko admitted, shame tightening his stomach. The circle is silent until Katara speaks up.

“It wasn’t your fault, Zuko.” He snorted. “Trusting people is never a flaw.” Zuko kept his lips tightly pressed together and nodded to hide his cynicism.

“Not all of them actually-” Zuko remembered, “one of them was still masked and fled while I was… occupied with the other four.” He grimaced. “That’s what concerns me the most.” The others rejoined with several noises of agreement.

“So where are these four people now?”

“My uncle has placed them all in the Capitol Prison. They’re just waiting for extraction - as far as I’m aware they have not been interrogated.”

“Why didn’t you send them to Boiling Rock?” This question was from Sokka.

“Boiling Rock is in the process of being decommissioned.” Zuko explained. “I’ve made some policy changes,” he added, a bit stiffly, “since my fa- since Ozai has left the throne. We all know the terrible conditions in that… place.” He shuddered slightly, as does the rest of the group. The tingling feeling of being watched broke Zuko out of his momentary reminiscence. He turned to meet Sokka’s gaze but he can’t interpret the emotion behind his calculating blue eyes. The man only gave him a small smile before glancing past him to talk to Suki.

“So what did you discover when you started?”

“There were several insurgent groups when I investigated but the largest of them all went by the name The Voiceless Spark-”

Zuko cut her off, “It’s different now,” he explained, “the Voiceless Spark, Hollow Fire and Ceaseless Flame factions have since united. They call themselves the Divine Restoration.”

Katara spoke up, confused: “Divine? Why divine?”

“It doesn’t matter, they all sound stupid,” Toph interjected, “Get to the point.”

Zuko pressed his lips together, reluctant to explain. “In the past,” he began, words chosen carefully, “certain members of society believed that the fire lord was a direct descendant, or even the flesh host of Agni.” The only person who didn’t seem surprised was Aang who nodded easily, not feeling the anxiety the statement sparked in Zuko.

The silence was broken by Sokka, who was laughing loudly next to him, his cheeks slightly red, and tears threatening to spill from his eyes. “You - You -” Sokka gasped to get his words out, “ _You_ a _god_?”

“Clearly not,” the words tumbling out of Zuko’s mouth were sharp enough to hide his hurt, “because they want to kill me and reinstate Azula.”

Sokka stopped laughing so quickly that he nearly choked. To avoid the apologetic glances from both Sokka and his sister, Zuko turned to Suki and continued.

"The reason they attacked now is purposeful." His fingers itched to tug out his hairpiece so he tucked them away into fists, leaning back on white knuckles in a false show of leisure. "Next week is the Water Tribe Treaty."

“Already?” Katara clapped a hand over her mouth, surprised by her own outburst. Sokka shot her a dirty look before adopting a smug expression silently saying “ _I_ knew that.”

Zuko pointedly ignored Sokka, instead answering Katara’s question forgivingly - doubtless she had been more than distracted by recent events. “The date of the treaty itself has been moved several times,” Zuko went on to explain, “in order to avoid something like this happening, but somehow its been discovered.”

“Can’t you just reschedule?” This was Toph’s muttered suggestion from where she lounged against the base of the shadowy mango tree. Sokka did his best to conceal his snort behind a cough, but it quickly turned into a yelp as a stray pebble flew directly into his eye.

“At this point, there would be no use - the longer we host the Water Tribe Ambassadors in the Capital the danger to their lives increases. The rabble have become increasingly brazen and desperate. Its better we finish it now and get the ambassador and his family to safety.” Suki is nodding, distractedly fiddling with one of the decorative ribbons at her waist.

Sokka shifts beside Zuko, and the fire lord is momentarily distracted by the annoyance of the rough fabric of Sokka’s wide trousers dragging against the silk of his own.

“The possibility that the Divine Restoration know the exact date is small enough that the risk is minimal,” Sokka reassured the group, his face set again in that solemn look that does nothing to lessen Zuko’s vexation. “Considering the near maddening reluctance of Master Takumi to give us _any_ information what-so- _ever_ -” Zuko curls his fingers into fists at Sokka's jibe, as his irritation swiftly changed to defensive anger. "- even though we're the _Water Tribe_ , sweet Yue's breath." The fire lord took a deep breath and laid his hands still in his lap. Suki must feel his frustration because she steers the conversation away with a few words.

"The real question here is how to proceed. If the Divine Rabblerousers know that the treaty is to be signed within the next several days, we can assume their attacks will only become more brazen."

Grateful for the change in topic, Zuko nods. "We've already compensated for that - We've doubled the guard at the ambassador's house and set a new rotation schedule that changes every evening. The only copies of this schedule are kept by the general and myself." He takes a breath to continue but Suki cuts him off.

"That's all well and good, Zuko - and I'd be happy to go over these plans later - but I was talking about you." He snaps his mouth shut.

"I think it should be one of us." Katara's voice is clear in the still afternoon air.

"One of us?" Zuko echoes weakly, feeling distinctly uncomfortable.

"To guard you of course." Toph's words are terse but he feels no real bite in them.

Aang jumps up. "I would consider it an honour-" Katara tugs him back down and his face falls, disappointed. "It can't be you, my love, we all know this."

Everyone began talking at once, but after a few beats Sokka stands up.

"It has to be me."

Zuko awkwardly scrambles to join him, ignoring his body’s protests, a complaint already on his lips. But when he finally faces his friend, frowning, Sokka blurts:

“Who do you trust more than me?” Sokka’s face is eager and his eyes are hopeful.

Zuko blinks. “No one.” His answer is quick and quiet and all of his previous annoyance melts away at his unexpected confession. The intermittent breeze lifts the solemn mood and Zuko can almost feel Sokka’s grin before it appears.

Sokka claps a hand to his chest, wounded “You don’t have to sound so surprised.”

“I am flabbergasted.” Zuko deadpans.

“How many times have I told you not to use words I don’t understand!” his friend whines dramatically, and Zuko rolls his eyes not believing for a minute that Sokka was as ignorant as he professed to be. Sokka’s face is close to his again, and the heavy weight of his arm wraps around his shoulders. His other arm swings outward in broad strokes as he declares: “Super-cool-best-looking guy and the Grumpy Lord: twenty four hour challenge edition.” Zuko puts on his best bitch face. Sokka doesn’t notice but his expression suddenly twists. “Wait,” his eyes are panicked as he whips his head around to face Zuko, “am I going to have to watch you piss?”

Zuko grins, “Every. Single. Time.” He watches Sokka’s brow furrow with horror, before he realises that he is being teased. He pulls his arm away and shoves the laughing Fire Lord hard, and Zuko almost loses his balance. 

“You are the fucking worst.” Sokka gripes, shuddering slightly and pouting.

Zuko doesn’t stop laughing. And as he squints through his teary eyes at the ring of smiling faces around him, he thinks that this might not be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the tense issues I beg you. I have given up my fight and will from now on write in whatever tense comes naturally to me, so hopefully there will be no more inconsistency. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!  
> Chapter six is plotted but yet unwritten - either way, I will not desert this fic, you may just need to have patience.  
> Thanks again for all the wonderful comments and kudos 
> 
> ALSO: If anyone would like to contribute to the next chapter/this fic PLEASE CONTACT ME (I can be found at lovafangirl.tumblr.com) I would LOVE to hear your ideas or literally anything. The next chapter is looking like a little friendship montage so if any of you are inspired my inbox is always open.


End file.
